taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Style
"Style" is the third track from Taylor Swift's fifth album '1989'. It was featured in Target's commercial for the deluxe version of Swift's album. Style was released as the third official single from 1989, following Blank Space. The song heavily incorporates the use of drums and synthesizers, as well as guitar, and features the use of ostinato, the same musical phrase over and over. The chorus has a fuller, more typical pop sound. Swift has described Style as being about a couple who are never entirely finished with one another, using the metaphor "we never go out of style" to symbolise the cycle they are stuck in. The official music video was premiered on February 13, 2015, and features Shadowhunters actor Dominic Sherwood. Taylor confirmed the song was about Harry Styles in her 2014 interview with Rolling Stone. Hidden message Hidden message: Her heart belonged to someone who couldn't stay. Following along with the story of the hidden messages on 1989, this message starts to develop the story about the couple. It tells of the beginning of the heartbreak and why the story is being told. Lyrics Midnight, you come and pick me up, no headlights Long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise Fade into view, oh, It's been a while since I have even heard from you (Heard from you) I should just tell you to leave 'cause I Know exactly where it leads but I Watch it go round and round each time You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style So it goes, he can't keep his wild eyes on the road Takes me home, lights are off he's taking off his coat (Hm yeah) I say, "I've heard That you've been out and about with some other girl." (Some other girl) He says, "What you've heard is true but I Can't stop thinking about you and I." I said, "I've been there too a few times." 'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt (A tight little skirt) And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go (We never go) out of style, we never go out of style Take me home Just take me home Yeah just take me home, oh (Out of style) You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like And when we go crashing down, we come back every time 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style Awards and nominations "Style" has won 2 awards from 3 nominations. Cover versions * Singer Ivonne Acero sang this song at her blind audition on the September 22, 2015 episode of The Voice. Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:2015 songs Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:Big Machine Records singles Category:1989 Singles